


Couldn't Choose

by ADAMWryter



Category: A Star Is Born (2018) RPF, Lady Gaga (Musician)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: If he had chosen, regardless of what he would have choose… Would things be different now?… But he just couldn’t choose…





	Couldn't Choose

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when his scandal broke out. I think it was inappropriate to post. But now when it's all over, I just thought I could make something beautiful out of it. 
> 
> This work is based on real life people. Should any of the mentioned characters read this, I just want to say this is purely fictional and I mean no offense.

“Hey, I’m sorry for what happened. I just knew about it on the news and…”, Lady Gaga speaks through the phone.

“No, no. It’s not your fault. I’m okay with it”, Bradley Cooper replies confusedly.

“Are you sure? Because they sound really mean and…”, Gaga says with deep care. There’s something in her words that makes them so sweet that Bradley could almost taste it but refuses to.

“Yeah I’m okay. I was just afraid they would sound mean to you instead”, Bradley chuckles. He’s trying to hide away his unwanted and unexplainable agony.

“Glad to hear that, the rumors are just cruel and we always have to deal with them”, she’s addressing to the rumor that she was the reason why Bradley Cooper and his girlfriend, Irina Shayk, broke up. “But we know they’re not true, right?”, it’s a question, not a statement, she’s looking for a confirmation.

“I don’t know…”, his voice is a little shaking, almost too silent to be audible. “Somewhere in my mind wishes they were…” And she stays silent, she’s sitting in the dark with teardrops rolling on her cheeks, still carefully listening to his every word. So, he continues, with that shaking voice again, it sounds very much like how his role, Jackson, was being pushed to the limits of endurance that he almost broke in tears and weakness, “we had a fight and she made me choose… I said it was ridiculous but she kept telling me to… I didn’t choose… so she walked away…”. Still nothing from her, but he knows she’s still listening. “I couldn’t choose, not couldn’t choose between her and… but I just don’t have the right to choose…”

“I know”, she whispers through the phone, tears are blurring out her makeup. “I don’t have the right to choose, either.”

“It’s painful we both know that, isn’t it”, he asks, his voice is sweetly agony, unlike the broken one earlier.

“Yes…”, she answers, sobbing and trying to not make it sound through the phone. Silence is between them. No one speaks anything, no one hangs up, just silent…

It’s almost unbearable for just anyone to have mistakenly fallen for another person beside their current partner… He did, he fell and it hurt. She fell and she hit the rock, too. And now when the whole world has its eye on them, they couldn’t go back and stop the wounds from bleeding. They have to make the decision, they have to choose…

“I’m sorry, I have to go now”, she unwantedly breaks the silence, wishing she could stay with him a little longer. “I guess the media would be hunting us down like preys now. I don’t think it’s good to meet each other at the moment…”

“I know”, he answers, a little cold and desperate.

“I wish I could see you around, later… But I think we should keep the distance at the moment, for best… So, I guess this is goodbye”, she wipes her tears, and he could tell she’s crying out loud through the phone.

“Yeah, goodbye”, he says under his breath, with a cracked smile on his face. Something is lifted, but maybe not enough…

She hangs up first, but he’s still holding his phone in his hand… He’s thinking about that moment when he could have chosen… If he had chosen, regardless of what he would have choose… Would things be different now?… But he just couldn’t choose…

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
